turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
North Africa
North Africa is a large section of Africa encompassing the Sahara Desert. North Africa in Agent of Byzantium By the early 14th Century, the Roman Empire had retained North Africa as part of its territory. North Africa in Days of Infamy North Africa was the site of major fighting between the Italian Army, and the Afrika Korps against their British Foes. During the Japanese occupation of Hawaii, news footage of the German advances were screened for the residents. In November 1942, the British forces there launched a combined offensive against Axis forces there with the Americans and succeeded in defeating the Germans and Italians, forcing them to retreat. North Africa in "The Horse of Bronze" After leaving the Tin Isle, and returning home, Cheiron chose to head south to the Land of the Lotus-Eaters, rather than travelling north, in order to avoid the Sirens. Cheiron later admitted he didn't remember much about his travels there, but was sure that the Lotus-Eaters remembered even less. North Africa in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' North Africa was conquered by Germany and Italy during the Second World War. It was an integral part of the [[Greater German Reich (In the Presence of Mine Enemies)|Greater German Reich]] and the Italian Empire.''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', chapter 1. North Africa in "News From the Front" In early April 1942, anti-war protestors in London called for British withdrawal from North Africa, among other demands.Atlantis and Other Places, p. 99-100. North Africa in The War That Came Early After the 1941 British Military Coup invalidated the Hess Agreement, Benito Mussolini, wanting to impress Adolf Hitler, opened up the war in North Africa by launching raids into Egypt in order to punish Britain for leaving the alliance against Russia. The war quickly turned in Britain's favour and the Italians were pushed back into their major supply port of Tobruk. There they made ready for a siege, but the English, who waited too long, were defeated and routed by the Germans' arrival. After this, they turned the tide of war back in their favour, and pushed the British all the way back to Alexandria. For the rest of the war, this front remained fairly quite until the 1944 German Civil War, which ended Germany's involvement in the war. Italy also withdrew from the war at this point, and North Africa returned to status quo ante bellum. North Africa in Worldwar North Africa had been in the hands of the British, Italians, French and Spanish. During World War II, war came when Italy joined the Axis, although the majority of action was limited to Libya and Egypt. When the Race landed in June 1942, North Africa managed to hold out during the first three months, but the hot desert environment favoured the Race. By the start of 1943, the whole region had fallen, forcing all European powers out. The only significant human attack against Race forces here was when the a German U-boat detonated a nuclear weapon in Alexandria, Egypt. When peace was declared in 1944, all the European powers who had holdings in North Africa either had been conquered themselves or weren't able to build their own atomic bomb, thus they were forced to recognise their former colonies as Race territory, leaving the Race in charge of the entire region.See the Colonization map. In the peace that followed, the Egyptian city of Cairo was chosen as the capital city of the Race's colonial government on Tosev 3. When the Colonization Fleet arrived in 1962, the region was heavily colonized by the Race. In 1965, tensions between the Race and Germany over Poland exploded into full-blown war, and although no armies clashed on the plains of North Africa, Race cities were targeted by Germany's nuclear submarine fleet, due to their closeness to the Reich's Mediterranean ports. Although all attempts to destroy Cairo were met with failure, the numerous Race cities that lay scattered throughout the region weren't so lucky, as they were heavily and repeatedly bombed. See also *Land of the Ice People, a continent in Darkness whose geography relevant to Derlavai is based on North Africa in the context of World War II. *Warm Lands, a region in "The Mrem Go West" which is also based on North Africa. References Category:Regions in Africa North Africa North Africa North Africa North Africa Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Category:Italian Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Agent of Byzantium Category:Days of Infamy Category:The Horse of Bronze Category:News From the Front Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar North Africa